R & R
by ShaunaR
Summary: When shy innocent gardener Rose goes to work recreating the perfect garden in her ideal job little does she know the home is owned by the ideal man! can she fight her growing feelings for Roman and more importantly can she stop him claiming her as his own?
1. Chapter 1

_**TOO HOT TO HANDLE**_

The phone rang in Rose's kitchen. Drying her hands Rose rushed over to the handset and hit the green button answering "Hello?".

"um is this Rose? Of Rose Garden Company?" a deep voice asked.

Smiling she replied "yes it is. What can I help you with?".

"my name is Roman Reigns. I just bought a bungalow in the carnival heights area and I need the garden completely redone. It's currently a total mess and you were recommended to me" the man answered.

Rose hummed "um well I am busy for the rest of the day but I could call around early tomorrow morning and survey the garden, give you some ideas and maybe give you some idea of a price. Is that alright with you?"

"absolutely" Mr Reigns replied "I live in the small bungalow up the lane. It's called "serenity garden" do you know it?"

rose smiled thinking of the small cottage and how beautiful it had been in its heyday. It had fallen into disrepair recently and needed a lot of work. If she took on this job she realised it would take while to complete.

"sure I know it. I'll be there by 9am tomorrow morning" she said.

"thank you Rose. I look forward to seeing you" came the response and he hung up.

A shiver ran down Rose's spine as he said her voice. There was just something about the way he said her name. It was warm and enclosed her. Shaking her head Rose told herself she was being daft. She had a habit of being romantic about things and assumed that was what she was doing now.

Going back to the sink Rose finished drying the dishes before putting out a cooling tray for when her freshly baked scones were ready. Tidying away all the tins and bowls, Rose took the scones out of the over. She loved the warm bready scent of them. Laying a clean dish cloth over them Rose soaked the baking tray and went up to her bedroom.

Rose sighed as she reached the hot stuffy room. She went over to the balcony doors and threw them open. She was relieved to feel a light breeze flow across her body. Pulling the light net curtain back across the window Rose went over to her bed where she has her cotton pyjamas laid out on the bed. Pulling down the zip on her dress, Rose let it fall lazily to the ground. Reaching behind she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Running her hands down her chest and stomach Rose closed her eyes and imagined it was a tall strong dark man touching her. Running his hands over her. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and pulled on her pyjamas before climbing into bed. It was so warm Rose threw off the covers and decided to sleep solely under the sheets. Laying back against her deep pillows Rose closed her eyes and thought of the wonderful things she could do to Serenity Garden if only Mr Reigns agrees.

Pulling up the lane towards serenity house Rose was appalled at how badly the hedges had gotten out of shape. They were so overgrown they scraped the side of the car as she drove slowly past. Her mind whirled with ideas as she passed. As she parked in front of the cottage she smiled as she remembered how beautiful it had been in it's prime. She could still see that beauty beneath all the problems. She laughed to herself as she remembered how Mr Reigns called it a bungalow. There was no doubt in her mind a building of this beauty was an idealistic cottage. She heard footsteps coming from around the back of the house and walking around she spied someone bent over moving blocks into a wheelbarrow. Although the first thing she noticed was a massive bush of long black hair, Rose could tell immediately that the person was male. He was tall and extremely well built with a long tribal tattoo on his left shoulder. He was wearing a black vest which revealed huge muscles across his torso. Rose stood there staring. She couldn't take her eyes of him. She had only seen his back and already she was mesmerised by him. The man turned suddenly to face Rose. Her mouth dropped open in shock! It was the man from her dreams. It was the same man that she had fantasised about.

Grinning Roman asked "Do you plan to stand there all day or are you coming over to introduce yourself Miss Komal?"

Rose quickly pulled herself together and said "oh I'm sorry. I was just...just looking over the garden".

Roman laughed "That wasn't all you were checking out sweetie but I'm saying nothing".

Rose went bright red in shame. She thought he hadn't noticed. Lowering her eyes she muttered "so yeah had you any specific plans for the garden or...?"

"well" Roman said "I love colours. I love flowers. And on my days off I like to do a bit of weeding and stuff to relax".

Rose grew excited. He seemed to like the same ideas as her. "so your looking for a nice peaceful area to chill and calm down".

"exactly" Roman replied "I have such a busy job when I get some time off I like to just relax and take it easy".

"okay I see where your coming from" Rose smiled "are there any flowers in particular you like? Any special requests?".

Roman grinned "maybe you would like to have lunch with me?"

Rose's eyes widened. "lunch? Well...um I'm...Okay then".

He took a step closer to her and whispered "you don't seem too sure".

Smiling shyly Rose said "no I'm sure. Well if there's nothing else then I will start my garden plans".

Roman placed a large hand on Rose's cheek and whispered in her ear "Absolutely. See you at lunch" and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

As Roman pushed the wheelbarrow away Rose placed a hand on her cheek where he had kissed her. Taking a deep breath she went into the garden and started planning the perfect garden.

Rose was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the garden writing in her notepad when Roman joined her carrying a tray of orange juice and cup cakes. Laying the tray down on the ground between them, Roman sat down opposite her and poured her a glass of juice saying "phew it's hot out here".

Rose wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed "yeah it is. It will help the flowers grow and honestly weeding in the rain is no fun".

Roman laughed "I think I'd like to see you out in the rain all wet".

Rose's eyes shot wide. She couldn't believe he just said that. Her face flushed and she bowed her head to her notebook so he wouldn't see.

Smoothing her hair back from her face Roman smiled "I didn't mean it that way sweetie. Don't be shy".

A stubbornness grew within Rose as she raised her head defiantly and asked "so is this out big lunch? You think I'm a cheap date?".

Roman smiled at Rose asking "so you want a date do you?".

Laughing Rose said "you know I didn't mean that! Quit teasing!".

"I wasn't teasing" Roman said seriously. Holding the back of Rose's head Roman leaned in close. Rose's heart started to palpitate. She breath hitched the closer Roman got. She was scared he was going to kiss her yet at the same time she wanted nothing more in the world.

Looking deep into her eyes Roman looked for any sign she wanted this but he only saw fear and hesitation, so holding himself back Roman turned and kissed her gently on the cheek. He smelt the fragrant lavender perfume she wore as he pulled slowly away taking in every aspect of her he could.

Rose was disappointed as he pulled back. She felt embarrassed and ashamed that he hadn't wanted to kiss her so to distract herself Rose began telling Roman about her plans for the garden.

"Basically Mr Reigns the garden will be a rectangular shape. The size will depend on how the weeding and clearing of the garden goes. Down either side we will have large borders approximately 5-10ft again depending on how much room we have. Towards the outside we will have some cherry blossom trees and bushes to give you total privacy. As we come towards the inside borders we will have flowers decreasing in size so when in full bloom they will give you an array of colour".

"Rose..." Roman started but Rose continued on not wanting to hear Romans excuses.

"so the whole middle of the garden will be all grass. Its always nice to have grass for animals, kids love grass and mowing it can be very peaceful. At the bottom of the garden I plan to build a little terrace, peaceful area where you can dine or just relax".

"Rose please!" Roman started but again Rose continued "those bricks you were removing earlier, if we can get enough whole bricks I was thinking we could build them into rectangle planters to lay alongside the house. We'll paint them white to match obviously..."

Roman finally had enough and he leaned forward and clasping the silky black hair from behind locked his lips firmly against Rose kissing her. Rose gasped as Roman held her tightly filling the kiss with every bit of frustration and need in his body. As Roman pulled away he watched Rose carefully. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her breathing laboured. Her brown eyes shone as she looked up at Roman then away shyly. Roman took her by the face and turning her towards him gently kissed her again smoothing down the back of her hair. Rose groaned as she felt his tongue press against her lips seeking entrance. As she moaned Roman took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to explore her mouth. Reaching around her waist he pulled her up onto his lap holding her close. He pulled her tighter wanting to feel every inch of her delicate body against his own. Rose's hands slid up his chest of their own accord needing to touch every muscle, feel the hardness of his body under her palms. Rose felt a pressure rising under her thighs and suddenly becoming shy she got quickly up off his knee and muttered "I..um I better check out the bricks" and she hurried round the corner but not before cheekily looking back at Roman shooting him a sexy smile.

A/N to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSE'S STORY CHAPTER TWO**

Wiping the sweat from her brow with her small pale peach handkerchief Rose smiled up at the pale blue sky. The weather was perfect for gardening. The sun shown brightly and the heat was broken by a nice soft cooling breeze. Reaching up to the white wicker table across from her Rose lifted the glass of lemonade which had grown warm in the heat to her lips and took a deep drink. Closing her eyes she sighed as the liquid ran down her throat cooling her. She ran the cool glass over her face and down across her upper chest to cool her further. Beads of water ran down her pale blue vest and down her torso. Rose giggled at the feel of it.

He groaned as he watched her from the stables. She had no idea how sexy she looked with her head thrown back, eyes closed dreamily. Her dark locks blew airily in the slight breeze. It was clear she was oblivious to the fact that the cool air had caused her nipples to peak and they were outlined against her loose vest. He had been watching her for quite a while now and although he knew what he was doing was inappropriate and bordering on creepy he could not pull himself away. She as such an enigma. So sexual and yet so shy. She seemed completely unaware of the reaction she caused in Roman and no doubt other men too. Groaning he spread his legs slightly further apart to ease the strain in his pants. He desperately wanted to slide his hand down his boxers and stroke his aching cock but he knew that was crossing a line. He had too much respect for this beautiful creature to disrespect her like she was some object for his pleasure.

Rose bent over to rake the soil before planting some Empress Lilies and as she leaned forward she saw him standing there, by the stables staring directly at her. As she knelt there watching him, he did not look away. He continued to look in her eyes with a expression that can only be described as aroused. She had never experienced such blatant attraction before and Roman was making no effort to hide it. Unable to hold his glance, Rose shyly lowered her head and began raking the soil again. A shadow soon covered the earth and looking up Rose saw Roman standing directly in front of her. He didn't speak just slowly lifted his black shirt over his head and off to reveal a tight muscular torso. Rose gasped at the sight. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing deepened. He ran his hand slowly over his pecs not breaking eye contact with her. Rose went to lower her eyes but caught sight of his groin and the huge bulge in his pants. He watched as her eyes grew wide and she shot to her feet and turned to run. Roman quickly grasped her arm lightly turning her back to face him. Lightly stroking her face with his other hand he pulled her tiny body tight against his bare chest and softly kissed her lips. Rose groaned at the warm feeling flowing through her body as he deeply kissed her, his tongue prising open her lips to invade her mouth. He gently stroked her tongue with his own as he watched the surprise and fear in her eyes. He could tell she was unsure so he pulled slowly back, holding her close. He ran his hand down her soft cheek and smiling told her "we are still owed a dinner. I'll pick you up tonight at about 7pm" then he turned and left before she had a chance to reply. He couldn't take the risk that she would turn him down.

Roman walked into his bedroom and lay down on the wooden framed bed. Many people had told him to buy a modern bed but he was fond of this antique. In his opinion it fitted in well with the quaint little home. He could still feel the warm taste of Rose on his lips. She smelt wonderful, a mixture of honeysuckle and lavender. He desperately wanted to know her better.

Roman sighed as he remembered the feel of her soft breasts pressing against his hard chest. He wondered how they would feel in his hands. He could picture her beautiful face laying on his bed as he made love to her. Roman had never felt this way before about a woman. He had never had to fight for a woman before, they usually threw themselves at him. This was a novelty to Roman and while he enjoyed the challenge and the flirting it didn't stop him wanting her in his bed. His hand slid down to his crotch as he grasped himself. He was still rock hard. He realised he had two choices. A cool relaxing shower or he could masturbate it away. Reaching down Roman unbuttoned his jeans and pushed the down off his hips. Taking a deep breath he softly took his erection between his fingers and slowly ran his hand down the shaft. The sensitivity was unbearable. He growled as he immediately felt tremors. It was clear this wasn't going to last long. Drips of pre-cum slid from his mushroom shaped tip coating his hand in slippery fluid. His hips thrust forward into his hand. Growing needier Roman grasped his cock tighter and ran it faster and harder up and down his shaft. The thin white strips of juice shot from his body laying in pools on his stomach. His shirt had ridden up with all Roman's excitement. He lay there staring up at the roof smiling as he thought of his dinner with Rose tonight and his plans for their night.

Standing in the living room of her small bungalow Rose looked into the mirror touching her lips. The tingle where Roman had kissed her still remained and Rose was convinced there must be a mark there. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 6.30pm. Due to her excitement she had gotten ready almost as soon as she got home 2 hours ago. She had jumped in the bath as soon as she arrived. Laying in the bath surrounded by strips of sweet smelling lavender. She was tired from her day digging and the warm water soothed her aching muscles.

Rose was suddenly shaken out of her thought by the sound of the doorbell. Smoothing down her traditional Salwar Kameez, a beautiful royal blue tunic with red sparkly jewels decorating the front, paired with matching blue trousers. She had specially decorated the back of her hand with traditional henna handwork leading up to wrist. Rose hurried to the large oak door and unbolting it dragged the heavy door back smiling as she was faced with...her ex fiancé! Rose shot back in surprise.

"what the hell do you want?" she yelled at her ex. Striding straight past Rose, Heath marched into the living area.

"this place looks good babe!" Heath calmly commented.

"Pity it's not big enough for kids Slater!" Rose scathingly threw at him.

"you look beautiful Rose but how many times have I told you that Pakistan dress crap makes you look fat!" Heath smiled.

Taking in a deep breath Rose sighed "well that's not your problem anymore is it? Now get out!"

Heath simply sat down in one of the patchwork armchairs sinking down with his legs spread "come here love, you always liked to sit on my knee".

Crying frustratedly Rose begged Heath "please, just go!".

The front door slammed behind them and both heads looked towards the door where Roman strode confidently into the room, took Rose in his arms and kissed her passionately running one hand through her hair and the other pulling her close against him. He stared down into her eyes and moaned "mm baby I been waiting for this all day. You look astounding! I don't know what I did to deserve you angel".

Rose stood there staring at Roman stunned. She felt like she was in a dream.

"what the hell do you think your doing to my fiancee?" Heath demanded.

Looking Heath directly in the eyes Roman stated "i am embracing my soon to be wife!"

Grabbing Rose's wrist Heath growled "you better not have been cheating on me you whore!".

Rose had barely blinked when she saw Heath laying moaning on her lush red carpet. Roman had knocked him down with a punch worthy of superman. He picked Heath up by the collar and threw him bodily out the front door before taking Rose's arm and asking "have you got everything you need?"

Stunned Rose nodded and allowed Roman to lead her out to his black range rover and helped her up into her seat. Roman went back to prop Heath up against the wall and getting back into the driving seat he called the police and reported a man looking worse for wear in the street before pulling away.

Rose stared unseeingly at the menu in her hands. She was shocked and confused by everything that had happened. Roman had taken her to the poshest restaurant she had ever been in. The owners evidently knew Roman well as they gave them a private table by the window overlooking the beach. Roman was being extremely patient with her and she realised this but Rose couldn't bring herself to speak.

"would you rather go home Rose?" Roman quietly asked her.

She looked him in his strong chiselled face and shook her head "no Roman I was just surprised to see Heath".

"I take it he's is a part of your past?" Roman enquired.

"my ex fiance, we broke up a year ago and I moved here so he couldn't find me".

"Did he hurt you?" Roman growled.

"No!" Rose quickly replied "At least not physically. Mentally and emotionally is a different matter".

Taking Rose's hand across the table Roman looked in her eyes and told her seriously "you are beautiful Rosebud! You are in no way, shape or form fat!".

Shocked Rose asked "how did you know..." and Roman replied "you left the door open and I heard the loud voices so I came to check on you. I heard everything".

Sitting back in her chair and looking away Rose whispered "ah so that was why you pretended to be engaged to me".

Tightening his grip on her hand Roman said "No Rosebud, I said that because one day you will be my wife. I always get what I want!".


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE'S STORY

Pacing back and forth across the kitchen Roman wondered if he should call Rose. He had not heard from her for three days now, since they had dinner that night. He was worried. Rose had gone very quiet after Roman told her he always gets what he wants and he made it very clear he wanted her. Perhaps he had come on too strong or she was still shaken from her ex calling. What if he had returned after Roman left and had hurt Rose? Roman strode purposefully to the phone by the wall and glancing out the window he saw Rose pull into the yard. He immediately raced towards the door and at the last moment caught himself slowing down. He didn't want to seem too eager and scare her off. He had decided to play it cool and ease off slightly. Strolling towards the car Roman made a concerted effort to stand as tall as possible and look as manly as he could. He desperately wanted to impress this young Asian flower. She intrigued him with her beauty and mystery.

Climbing out of her car Rose took a deep breath. He looked extremely hot today. He was wearing loose jeans which accentuated him hips perfectly and a knitted jumper with a stripped design across it. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders and his face looked deadly serious. A voice inside her begged to throw her arms around his neck and press herself close to that strong muscular body but she quickly shook it off. That was not her. Rose was not that girl. She was brought up not to throw herself at a man. Then again obeying her way of life had also landed her in a arranged marriage to Heath Slater. Thankfully she had found the courage to leave before she made a mistake she would forever regret. Roman had handled Heath when he showed up at her door the other night. She didn't know what she would have done without him. She had always feared Heath could turn violent. Rose's sister had always warned her about him. She never liked the arrangement and begged Rose to run away.

Roman looked down at the small form standing in front of him smiling shyly. She had no idea how she affected him. No clue of the worry he had dealt with the last few days. "where the hell have you been these last few days?" he growled at her.

Rose pulled back from him "excuse me? Do NOT ever use that language on me again and I couldn't do anything until the wood for the decking arrived".

Sighing Roman apologised "I'm sorry. I just been concerned about you".

Confused Rose asked him why and Roman replied "I thought maybe that jerk had returned and hurt you or something".

Rose smiled at his concern and placed her hand on his arm as she whispered "no I think you terrified him. Thank you for that. I actually got you a gift to show my appreciation". Reaching into the car she pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

Roman grinned "you shouldn't have. It was my pleasure!" and he opened the wrapping to find a small picture frame inside with a photo of himself in the frame. He looked curiously up at Rose who barely contained her laughter as she said "I thought you'd appreciate a picture of the person you love the most...yourself".

Rose broke into fits of laughter as Roman threw the frame in the car and took off after her at a fast pace. He quickly caught her and scooping her up in his huge arms he carried her over towards the pool area with Rose screaming and wiggling in his arms. He teasingly rocked her a few times before finally throwing Rose into the cold depth of the water. She emerged squealing as she shivered against her t-shirt. Rose climbed shaking out of the pool and told Roman "you'll pay for that reigns". She suddenly noticed that Roman wasn't paying any attention to her words he was staring at her chest. Looking down Rose was shocked to find her breasts visible through the now thoroughly drenched shirt. She grasped her hands across her chest to hide as much as she could while watching Roman as he breathed deeply. Even in her innocence she could tell he was immensely aroused. Rose turned to run for the car when Roman took her by the arm and said "come into the house. You can borrow a shirt of mine till we get your clothes dry". Rose knew she shouldn't. She had been taught otherwise as a child growing up in Pakistan. She had been taught to be untouchable. With Roman though she could stop herself. She felt safe with him. She knew if she told him to stop he would. He would respect her. At least she hoped he would. The last few days she had found herself questioning Romans interest in her. Did he see her as a challenge or was it just for his own amusement? She was certainly out of his league as far as she was concerned. In the end Rose had decided to just go with the flow and enjoy his attention for as long as it lasted.

As Rose came out of Romans shower she found a huge t-shirt placed on the bed ready for her. Going over to the bed she lifted it up and was horrified to find her bra and panties were not there. He surely did not think she was going to go commando with him around. She had never in her life gone without underwear! It just wasn't done. Pulling the shirt over her head Rose used the brush on Romans dresser to brush out her long black locks. She laughed as she realised she had exactly the same shade of hair as Roman. The top drawer was slightly open and Rose spied boxers in it. She debated with herself about whether to borrow a pair before deciding wearing his boxers was a better option than nothing at all. Her mother would be horrified if she could see her now Rose thought.

Rose came out of the bedroom into the small living room where Roman was finishing lighting a fire. Without turning he said "your clothes are in the dryer they should be ready in about a hour". Feeling uncomfortable and awkward Rose hoovered in the doorway and muttered "um yeah okay". Turning to look at her Roman smiled as he saw her standing there in his Roman Empire shirt. On him it was usually tight to show off his muscle but on Rose it drowned her. The hem ended just slightly past her knees and she struggled to keep the neck over her shoulders. "come here" Roman urged her "sit by the fire and get warm".

Taking a deep breath Rose walked over to the hearth and sat on her knees the shirt tucked beneath her. Roman smiled at her actions. She was so shy and unaware of her beauty. Taking Rose by the waist Roman pulled her to lay between his legs and rested her head on his chest. "there that's much better" he sighed.

Rose took in the deep scent of musk of Roman. He smelt so fresh and clean. But his hair...his hair smelt of berries! It was so inciting! Rose couldn't stop herself. She leant up and took in a deep breath of the scent and sighed as the fragrance hit her senses. She let her head fall back against his hard chest feeling perfectly at home. Inwardly she was so confused. Why did she feel this way? She never trusted men. She barely knew Roman so why would she trust this large muscular and potentially dangerous Samoan. Yet deep in her heart she knew Roman would never hurt her and she wanted to be here close to him.

The fur of the lush carpet tickled Rose's bare legs and she curled closer to him. The heat from the fire warmed her chilled body and quickly dried her hair. Looking around she grimaced as she saw Roman's chest was damp from her hair drying. She slowly looked up into Roman's eyes as she lifted Roman's shirt by the hem and pulled it over his head. Noticing how shallow his breathing had become Rose ran her hand slowly down over his pecs and down to his abdominal muscles. She gasped as she felt how firm they were.

Roman slipped his arms around her waist and held her close not wanting to scare her off, letting her take the lead. It took every ounce of control he possessed not to just carry her into his bed and make her feel like a woman this beautiful and this gentle should feel. Rose deserved to be spoiled and Roman doubted Heath had ever done that for her.

Her hand ran across the firm lines of his stomach as Rose mentally studied every inch of his form. She felt his erection growing against her backside and fear grew in her. Could she handle this? Was she starting something she couldn't finish? She felt relief as Roman slid slightly to the side easing her fears. He wasn't pressuring her. He was allowing her to go as far as she wanted. Rose smiled up at him to show him she was grateful and Roman leaned down and took her lips in a gentle kiss. Her hand went to the back of his head holding him in place. She ran her tongue along his lips begging for entry and Roman willingly obliged. Her tongue slowly entered his mouth and began to stroke his tongue. Sliding her other hand down to his tattooed pec she firmly grasped it as she deepened the kiss. Rose became aware that she was subconsciously grinding her pelvis against the floor as she was extremely damp with arousal. This had never happened before and especially not with a man. Roman ran his hand over her leg and was going higher when Rose panicked and grabbed his hand gasping "stop! No!". Rose got up quickly before Roman could stop her and raced to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet seat breathing heavily. Her finger ran over her lip where Roman's mouth had been moments earlier. Roman stood up and went to the bathroom. He was worried he had frightened Rose.

He knocked gently on the door not wanting to further frighten her. "Rose?" he called "Rose are you alright?"

A small voice came from behind the door "yes I am fine. I just...i just need a moment".

Roman asked "would you like me to get your clothes?".

"yes please" came the reply from behind the door. Just as he was leaving the room Roman heard a faint "thank you" come from the bathroom and he smiled.

Roman left the clothes outside the door for Rose to get and went back into the living room to sit by the fire. Peeking her head out the door Rose bent down and picked up her clothes. Roman was being extremely gentlemanly she had to admit. Most men wouldn't be this understanding.

Standing by the sink rose pulled off Romans shirt and it suddenly hit her...she was wearing Roman's boxers! OH NO she thought! My juices will be all over his underwear! She could have died. Quickly she pulled off the underwear and wiped herself dry before washing herself down with a cloth. She hurriedly dressed herself and folding Roman's boxers tucked them into her pocket to wash when she got home. She checked herself out in the mirror to see that she looked modest and taking a deep breath went into the living room where Roman was sitting.

He looked up as she came into the room.

"Hi" she smiled sweetly "Roman I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready to go that far yet".

Standing up Roman came over to her and queried "do you regret it?".

Rose ran her hand down Romans cheek and whispered "not for a second!".

Kissing his cheek Rose pulled out her keys and bid Roman goodnight before leaving the house.

As Rose sat in the car getting ready to pull off she had no idea that she wasn't alone.

A/N sorry I havent updated for a while but im loving this story.

ROSE'S STORY

Pacing back and forth across the kitchen Roman wondered if he should call Rose. He had not heard from her for three days now, since they had dinner that night. He was worried. Rose had gone very quiet after Roman told her he always gets what he wants and he made it very clear he wanted her. Perhaps he had come on too strong or she was still shaken from her ex calling. What if he had returned after Roman left and had hurt Rose? Roman strode purposefully to the phone by the wall and glancing out the window he saw Rose pull into the yard. He immediately raced towards the door and at the last moment caught himself slowing down. He didn't want to seem too eager and scare her off. He had decided to play it cool and ease off slightly. Strolling towards the car Roman made a concerted effort to stand as tall as possible and look as manly as he could. He desperately wanted to impress this young Asian flower. She intrigued him with her beauty and mystery.

Climbing out of her car Rose took a deep breath. He looked extremely hot today. He was wearing loose jeans which accentuated him hips perfectly and a knitted jumper with a stripped design across it. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders and his face looked deadly serious. A voice inside her begged to throw her arms around his neck and press herself close to that strong muscular body but she quickly shook it off. That was not her. Rose was not that girl. She was brought up not to throw herself at a man. Then again obeying her way of life had also landed her in a arranged marriage to Heath Slater. Thankfully she had found the courage to leave before she made a mistake she would forever regret. Roman had handled Heath when he showed up at her door the other night. She didn't know what she would have done without him. She had always feared Heath could turn violent. Rose's sister had always warned her about him. She never liked the arrangement and begged Rose to run away.

Roman looked down at the small form standing in front of him smiling shyly. She had no idea how she affected him. No clue of the worry he had dealt with the last few days. "where the hell have you been these last few days?" he growled at her.

Rose pulled back from him "excuse me? Do NOT ever use that language on me again and I couldn't do anything until the wood for the decking arrived".

Sighing Roman apologised "I'm sorry. I just been concerned about you".

Confused Rose asked him why and Roman replied "I thought maybe that jerk had returned and hurt you or something".

Rose smiled at his concern and placed her hand on his arm as she whispered "no I think you terrified him. Thank you for that. I actually got you a gift to show my appreciation". Reaching into the car she pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

Roman grinned "you shouldn't have. It was my pleasure!" and he opened the wrapping to find a small picture frame inside with a photo of himself in the frame. He looked curiously up at Rose who barely contained her laughter as she said "I thought you'd appreciate a picture of the person you love the most...yourself".

Rose broke into fits of laughter as Roman threw the frame in the car and took off after her at a fast pace. He quickly caught her and scooping her up in his huge arms he carried her over towards the pool area with Rose screaming and wiggling in his arms. He teasingly rocked her a few times before finally throwing Rose into the cold depth of the water. She emerged squealing as she shivered against her t-shirt. Rose climbed shaking out of the pool and told Roman "you'll pay for that reigns". She suddenly noticed that Roman wasn't paying any attention to her words he was staring at her chest. Looking down Rose was shocked to find her breasts visible through the now thoroughly drenched shirt. She grasped her hands across her chest to hide as much as she could while watching Roman as he breathed deeply. Even in her innocence she could tell he was immensely aroused. Rose turned to run for the car when Roman took her by the arm and said "come into the house. You can borrow a shirt of mine till we get your clothes dry". Rose knew she shouldn't. She had been taught otherwise as a child growing up in Pakistan. She had been taught to be untouchable. With Roman though she could stop herself. She felt safe with him. She knew if she told him to stop he would. He would respect her. At least she hoped he would. The last few days she had found herself questioning Romans interest in her. Did he see her as a challenge or was it just for his own amusement? She was certainly out of his league as far as she was concerned. In the end Rose had decided to just go with the flow and enjoy his attention for as long as it lasted.

As Rose came out of Romans shower she found a huge t-shirt placed on the bed ready for her. Going over to the bed she lifted it up and was horrified to find her bra and panties were not there. He surely did not think she was going to go commando with him around. She had never in her life gone without underwear! It just wasn't done. Pulling the shirt over her head Rose used the brush on Romans dresser to brush out her long black locks. She laughed as she realised she had exactly the same shade of hair as Roman. The top drawer was slightly open and Rose spied boxers in it. She debated with herself about whether to borrow a pair before deciding wearing his boxers was a better option than nothing at all. Her mother would be horrified if she could see her now Rose thought.

Rose came out of the bedroom into the small living room where Roman was finishing lighting a fire. Without turning he said "your clothes are in the dryer they should be ready in about a hour". Feeling uncomfortable and awkward Rose hoovered in the doorway and muttered "um yeah okay". Turning to look at her Roman smiled as he saw her standing there in his Roman Empire shirt. On him it was usually tight to show off his muscle but on Rose it drowned her. The hem ended just slightly past her knees and she struggled to keep the neck over her shoulders. "come here" Roman urged her "sit by the fire and get warm".

Taking a deep breath Rose walked over to the hearth and sat on her knees the shirt tucked beneath her. Roman smiled at her actions. She was so shy and unaware of her beauty. Taking Rose by the waist Roman pulled her to lay between his legs and rested her head on his chest. "there that's much better" he sighed.

Rose took in the deep scent of musk of Roman. He smelt so fresh and clean. But his hair...his hair smelt of berries! It was so inciting! Rose couldn't stop herself. She leant up and took in a deep breath of the scent and sighed as the fragrance hit her senses. She let her head fall back against his hard chest feeling perfectly at home. Inwardly she was so confused. Why did she feel this way? She never trusted men. She barely knew Roman so why would she trust this large muscular and potentially dangerous Samoan. Yet deep in her heart she knew Roman would never hurt her and she wanted to be here close to him.

The fur of the lush carpet tickled Rose's bare legs and she curled closer to him. The heat from the fire warmed her chilled body and quickly dried her hair. Looking around she grimaced as she saw Roman's chest was damp from her hair drying. She slowly looked up into Roman's eyes as she lifted Roman's shirt by the hem and pulled it over his head. Noticing how shallow his breathing had become Rose ran her hand slowly down over his pecs and down to his abdominal muscles. She gasped as she felt how firm they were.

Roman slipped his arms around her waist and held her close not wanting to scare her off, letting her take the lead. It took every ounce of control he possessed not to just carry her into his bed and make her feel like a woman this beautiful and this gentle should feel. Rose deserved to be spoiled and Roman doubted Heath had ever done that for her.

Her hand ran across the firm lines of his stomach as Rose mentally studied every inch of his form. She felt his erection growing against her backside and fear grew in her. Could she handle this? Was she starting something she couldn't finish? She felt relief as Roman slid slightly to the side easing her fears. He wasn't pressuring her. He was allowing her to go as far as she wanted. Rose smiled up at him to show him she was grateful and Roman leaned down and took her lips in a gentle kiss. Her hand went to the back of his head holding him in place. She ran her tongue along his lips begging for entry and Roman willingly obliged. Her tongue slowly entered his mouth and began to stroke his tongue. Sliding her other hand down to his tattooed pec she firmly grasped it as she deepened the kiss. Rose became aware that she was subconsciously grinding her pelvis against the floor as she was extremely damp with arousal. This had never happened before and especially not with a man. Roman ran his hand over her leg and was going higher when Rose panicked and grabbed his hand gasping "stop! No!". Rose got up quickly before Roman could stop her and raced to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet seat breathing heavily. Her finger ran over her lip where Roman's mouth had been moments earlier. Roman stood up and went to the bathroom. He was worried he had frightened Rose.

He knocked gently on the door not wanting to further frighten her. "Rose?" he called "Rose are you alright?"

A small voice came from behind the door "yes I am fine. I just...i just need a moment".

Roman asked "would you like me to get your clothes?".

"yes please" came the reply from behind the door. Just as he was leaving the room Roman heard a faint "thank you" come from the bathroom and he smiled.

Roman left the clothes outside the door for Rose to get and went back into the living room to sit by the fire. Peeking her head out the door Rose bent down and picked up her clothes. Roman was being extremely gentlemanly she had to admit. Most men wouldn't be this understanding.

Standing by the sink rose pulled off Romans shirt and it suddenly hit her...she was wearing Roman's boxers! OH NO she thought! My juices will be all over his underwear! She could have died. Quickly she pulled off the underwear and wiped herself dry before washing herself down with a cloth. She hurriedly dressed herself and folding Roman's boxers tucked them into her pocket to wash when she got home. She checked herself out in the mirror to see that she looked modest and taking a deep breath went into the living room where Roman was sitting.

He looked up as she came into the room.

"Hi" she smiled sweetly "Roman I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready to go that far yet".

Standing up Roman came over to her and queried "do you regret it?".

Rose ran her hand down Romans cheek and whispered "not for a second!".

Kissing his cheek Rose pulled out her keys and bid Roman goodnight before leaving the house.

As Rose sat in the car getting ready to pull off she had no idea that she wasn't alone.

A/N sorry I havent updated for a while but im loving this story.


	4. Chapter 4

R&R chapter 4

Rose had slept extraordinarily well that night. Dreams of her large Samoan had filled her mind. She woke up to her face warm and her body damp with perspiration. From the state of her sheets she had obviously twisted in her sleep. Rose giggled softly to herself as she stretched her body out before rising to use the bathroom. As she washed her hands Rose thought to herself that she had never been this happy. She was extremely excited about her work in the dream garden she had always loved and even better she was working for her dream man. A man who respected her and cared about her. Rose had rarely met a man like this before. Even her own father made it obvious he had married her mother as an arrangement and he barely hid his frequent affairs sometimes even bringing the women to their own home. Rose had sworn never to be in her mothers position.

Pulling on her pale peach silken robe Rose walked down the short corridor to the kitchen. Yawning she reached into the small fridge and shivering as she opened it, she took out the carton of pure orange. Pouring herself a glass rose went to sit at the table and reached out for a pomegranate from the fruit bowl when she noticed a note sitting against it. Taking the note rose quickly opened it up and read the message.

" _Well little rose you seem to be getting very close to that barbarian! It would do you well to remember you belong to me! End this farce now. I won't share you! You are behaving like some kind of whore and my wife will NOT be a whore! You will have to learn that your every action reflects on me. I have to be seen to be able to control my wife. You will go to this beast today and tell him you can no longer work for him or see him again. If you do not there will be severe repercussions. Look in the envelope under the bowl and remember I have multiple copies. I have no issue whatsoever sending these to your father... your loving fiance Heath xxx_

Rose fell back in her chair. How had he gotten in the house? Rose had put extra locks on after last time. Whore? I'm no whore she thought angrily and I'll be damned if I stop seeing Roman just because he says so. Remembering the threat Rose lifted the fruit bowl and found an envelope underneath. Pulling it out she angrily threw the fruit bowl to the floor. Holding her breath Rose pulled out the pictures and was stunned to find close up photos of her in Romans house. Laying on his knee in only Romans shirt, Romans hand sliding up her leg, her caressing his chest and worse Rose kissing him as her body is ground tightly into him. When she thought it couldn't get any worse the final two pictures were of Rose in the bathroom. The first one was her naked but for Romans boxers and the second one was of Rose in Romans shower. Screaming Rose threw the pictures down on the table. If her father seen these he would fly over and drag her home. He wasn't above using force to get what he wanted and if he thought his daughter was promiscuous she would be forced home and immediately married off. Crying at the thought Rose reread the note. He had to be demented. Ending the note with kisses after threatening her? He seemed sure that they were still to be married. She had repeatedly told him that she was finished with him especially when she found out he had a hidden wife and kids.

Roman called Rose's number again only for it to go to voicemail. She had seemed on such good form when she left last night kissing him before she left. Was it all a pretence? Something inside of Roman was telling him things were not well. He couldn't shake the feeling despite multiple attempts to distract himself. Sighing Roman knew he wouldn't feel at peace unless he found out for himself so grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter Roman went out the door and getting in his car drove to see Rose.

Rose heard the door knocking but she knew there was no way she could answer it. What if it was Heath? What if it was Roman? What would she tell him? So Rose decided no she was going to stay hidden in her bedroom where she had spent all morning crying desperately. Breaking down further Rose cried herself to sleep as the knocking eventually stopped.

Coming back from the shop with a large bunch of honeysuckle flowers and a small box Roman again knocked Roses door. She hadn't opened earlier but he prayed this time she would. As Roman reached the door a sudden thought hit him, maybe he could try the back door. He noticed a small lane going round the side of the small bungalow and following the lane he came to a worn paint thin door. Holding his parcels in one hand Roman tried the handle and was surprised when it immediately opened. Going in he laid the box on the floor and closed the door behind him subconsciously locking it. He laid the flowers down on the kitchen table while he found a pint glass to use as a vase. He didn't feel right going through the cupboards without permission. When he found nothing Roman decided to soak the flowers in the sink so as he went over to grab them he noticed the small note sitting on the table next to the scattered pictures. Curious Roman read the note and anger filled his every being with every word. How dare this bastard threaten Rose? Lifting the photos Roman saw the ones of him and Rose in the living room cuddling together but when he came across the one of her in his boxers Roman immediately dropped them back on the table. It wasn't his place to see those. He would be disrespecting his Rosebud. This vile man had invaded her and his privacy! Suddenly Roman shot up straight. Where the hell was Rose? Had he taken her?

Racing through the house Roman searched room to room before coming to her bedroom at the back of the house. Relief flooded his body when he saw her small shape sniffling under the covers in her deep sleep.

Roman closed the door and headed back into the kitchen. He decided he had no choice now but to hunt the cupboards for a vase and was pleased to find the first door he opened under the sink contained a large china blue vase. Filling it with water Roman smiled as he noticed the blue of the vase played off well against the pale honeysuckle petals. He carried them down to her bedroom and placed them on the dresser facing the bed. Rose was sleeping heavily no doubt from all the distress. Roman went back into the kitchen and began to fix Rose some lunch. He put some mince into a pan and began to fry it off with some carrots and onions. As they fried Roman stirred them with one hand while phoning his friend Dean with the other hand.

"Hey Dean, I need your help" Roman started the moment Dean answered.

"whatever happened to hello?" Dean asked obviously only out of bed.

"Dean I'm serious. You know that girl I told you about? The one with the mental ex? Well the bastard is threatening her".

Dean perked up "and you want me to kick his ass? Just tell me how bad".

Smirking down the line Roman laughed "No Dean, I need someone to secure her house. Make it 100% unbreakable and there's where you come in".

Grinning Dean faked being mad "hey I gave up theft a long time ago. Why would I still remember how to break in?".

Roman replied "I actually was thinking of how secure you made mum's house. Its completely safe".

Dean smiled "text me the address and I'll be there in a hour".

Hanging up Roman was relieved to have his best pal on hand. Dean had done an astounding job on his mums house. He knew Dean would make Rose safe. What if he should have asked her first? He thought as he poured some beef stock into the pan. He'd have to deal with that later. Leaving the mince to cook slowly on the stove Roman went down to check on Rose and found her sitting up in the bed staring at the flowers.

"Hi sweetie" he said. Turning Rose's eyes widened to see Roman.

"Are they from you?" she whispered her voice breaking.

"yeah you like them?" he smiled.

They're beautiful. I just thought they were from..."she broke off sobbing.

"Heath" Roman finished for her "he won't hurt you baby. I won't let him".

Leaning into Roman's arms she cried "he has photos. Bad photos".

Sighing Roman knew what she meant "try not to worry honey. I'm going to make everything okay".

"if he sends those photos to father he'll kill me" Rose sobbed loudly "He'll drag me home".

Roman growled "nobody is taking you away from me. Not your father or your psycho ex!".

Rose stared up at him "my dad is powerful".

Smiling as he stroked her cheek Roman stated firmly "so am I my love. I have a present for you. Hold on my love".

Roman raced down to the kitchen and noticing Dean arrive let him in and locked the door behind Dean before telling his friend to get started on the work. He'd be back in a moment. Grabbing the box Roman went back to Rose and placed the box next to her on the bed. Smiling a soft smile Rose looked in the box to find a small pup laying at the bottom of the box. She looked up at Roman shocked. "she is only 3weeks. Her mother disowned her and was turning aggressive on her so they had to separate them. I left a bag in the kitchen with the puppy milk and stuff in it. I thought maybe she could be OUR pup and we could raise her together".

Throwing her arms around Roman, Rose cried "thank you Roman. For everything. I love you".

Roman pulled back and staring lovingly into her eyes Roman whispered softly to her "I love you too".


	5. Chapter 5

Roses Story

Rose moaned in her sleep. She loved the feeling of his soft tongue as he licked ferociously across her lips. She was starting to wake from her deep slumber when it occurred to her "why would Roman be lapping up my lips like a..." her eyes shot open as she realised the adorable little fluffy puppy Roman had given her had somehow clambered onto the bed and was playfully licking her face. "Silly pup" Rose laughed as she scooped her up in her arms and cuddled the little animal close tickling her under her wet little nose.

Roman raced into the room and immediately searched around "i thought I heard something?" he asked. Giggling Rose said "only this little monkey creeping into my bed". He grinned and replied "I can't really blame him for that" with a wink.

Rose asked "why are you here so early? Did something happen?".

"nope" Roman said "i stayed overnight on your couch just in case. I don't trust Heath and I wanted to be sure you were safe". Smiling Rose put the puppy aside and climbed up on her knees going over to put her arms around Roman's muscular neck and leant up high to kiss him softly on the mouth. Roman's arms slid around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, his hands sliding lower down her back and over her butt to grasp each cheek firmly. He moaned as he realised she was wearing a simple t-shirt which barely reached past her hips. He kissed down the side of her neck as his hand slipped further under the thin shirt to her small cotton panties. Rose gasped as he drew his hand along her most private area over her underwear. No man had ever gotten this close to her before and her head was screaming at her to stop but this time Rose decided to listen to her head. All her life she listened to her head and now she was in a foreign land with a maniac convinced he was marrying her. No she decided if I cant decide my future then I want this. I'll have this memory forever.

Roman was looking deep into her eyes looking for some kind of sign of how she was feeling. He knew obviously by the damp on her knickers she was aroused but Roman had promised himself he would let her take her time and wait for her to be ready.

She seemed to be deep in thought so Roman pulled back a little. Rose ran her hand down his cheek and taking his hand in hers, she lay back against the soft pillows and summoned him with her eyes. Slowly Roman leant over her his hand on her waist and Rose, to show him she wanted this, took him around the waist and slid underneath him.

"your okay with this?" Roman asked. Rose simply nodded. She was a mixture of feelings. Excited, anxious, happy and yes she dared admit it to herself, she was in love. Roman reached and pulled his vest over his head revealing his hard chest and abs. Of course Rose had seen all this before but this was different. This time she didn't feel any shame or the need to look away. This time she craved his touch. Her fingers begged to trace his hard dark nipples. Her tongue craved the taste of his hard abs. Roman took grip of her t-shirt and slipped it up her body, gasping when her soft milky breasts were revealed to him. Pausing Roman bent his head and kissed each nipple in turn, sucking gently on each. Rose cried out as a shot of pleasure ran down her spine. Roman smiled against her soft skin sucking gently leaving little red marks all over them. Raising his head he kissed her slowly whispering against her lips "I love you my little Rosebud". Her heart jumped into her throat. He loved her! Tears formed in her dark brown eyes and slowly flowed down her warm cheek. Roman simply kissed the tears away as Rose mumbled "I love you".

This changed everything. Her mind was in shock. She wasn't just some notch on his bedpost. Of course any man could say I love you to get you in bed. Rose had learnt that from her sister. Roman however didn't simply say the words. His eyes, his lips, his touch...every part of him was screaming love for her. She held the back of his head by his long silky black hair and pulled him closer to her desperate to show him in some way the same attention he was lavishing on her.

Roman tore the rest of the shirt over her head and pinned her to the bed with her hands held tightly above her head. She groaned as he bit softly on her neck pressing his pecs against her tender breasts. As he continued nibbling on her neck Roman began rocking his now slightly sweating torso against Rose. The sweet friction of his chest rubbing hers was impossible to ignore. Panting heavily Rose began to beg Roman "please, please".

Raising up on his elbows Roman looked down at Rose. He loved this woman more than any he had ever seen. He would do whatever it took to protect her. He took her soft tanned hands in his and holding them lightly he placed them on his boxers. "Go on baby" he encouraged her. Rose sat up slightly on the bed and kissed Roman gently whispering "this is all new to me Roman. What if I hurt you?" but Roman simply replied "you could never hurt me my love".

Rose pulled in tight against Roman and kissing him ran her hand down his damp chest lower over the small trail of hairs leading down into his boxers. She grasped his cock over the thin material of his underwear. It felt so good in her hands. She felt so powerful holding Roman in her clasp. She could see how it was affecting him. He looked like he was about to pass out. Roman was losing control from the soft caresses Rose was performing. All this sensation and she hadn't even touched him fully yet. Roman slipped his hand between her legs and returned the favour rubbing her gently over her vaginal area. He smiled to himself when touching her underwear he found her to be thoroughly soaked with arousal. The more he touched her the more Rose ground against his hand and fingers. Her head lay on his shoulder drowsy from the pleasure.

The phone next to the bed began to ring and Roman groaned once before pushing the phone off the bedside locker to stop the infernal noise. Nothing would interrupt this moment. Their moment. "mmm" Rose moaned from his shoulder. "It's okay my love" Roman whispered in her ear.

Roman gently laid Rose down against the pillow. He rand his hand down her cheeks, over her tender breasts and flat stomach, his eyes following every place he touched, worshipping her body. He soft took the hem of her small rose coloured panties in his fingertips and looking directly into her eyes slid them down over her hips revealing her small sacred patch of female hair covering his precious goal. The scent of her arousal filled his nostrils as he pulled the panties off her body. His large hand covered the patch of bristly hair as he ran his hand over it.

Roman quickly becoming impatient and struggling hard to slow himself down tore his boxers off his own hips, his semi erection breaking free. Rose's eyes widened at the sight of it. Suddenly feeling bold Rose slid forward and licked Roman's cock on it's tip. She shook her head slightly at the salty taste before going straight back on for more. Roman laughed at his shy little Rosebud devouring his huge cock. Experience women had trouble taking in his length yet here was his precious little jewel taking in every inch of him clearly desperate to get as much as possible.

"oh damn baby. Rose please! Oh! Take it Rose!" Roman groaned as she began to suck him in earnest. "Oh fuck" he cried as his sensitive cock could take no more. He gently pushed Rose back on the pillows and spreading her legs he placed his cock at her entrance. Holding on to her shoulders he gently eased himself into her. "mmm" she moaned and Roman knew she was okay. It terrified him that she was a virgin. He had obviously been women's first before but this was the first time he actually cared how the woman felt. He wanted Rose to enjoy this. Slowly he pulled back out. His cock was covered in her juices. Placing his hands gently on her breasts, teasing her nipples Roman gently eased himself back into Rose. Her breasts thrust into his hands as she panted from pleasure.

"more Roman" she panted "take me hard, faster Roman". Roman grinned. Was this truly his little Rosebud begging him, talking dirty to him. Grabbing her hips Roman plunged into her bodily forcing her body forward with each forceful thrust. Rose grabbed Romans hair and viciously began pulling on it desperate to tug on something. "Ah Ah Ah" she cried out with every pound into her. She could feel the pressure building inside of her. She was growing faint with every second. Struggling for breath she groaned and moaned, shivers running through her body. Fluid was flowing readily from her body now as she suddenly burst into a flame of fireworks, pleasure devouring every sensor in her body. She vibrated and shook as she slowly came down from her massive high to find Roman laying at her side looking across at her with deep adoration and love in his eyes.

Her vagina was drenched in both their cum and Rose,feeling uncomfortable told Roman "I need to clean this off". Holding her close Roman said "Now?" and Rose laughed "I wouldn't have to at all if you hadn't made me so aroused!"

grinning Roman rolled Rose under him and asked "Are you complaining?" before kissing her gently on the lips.

They were softly holding each other exchanging small kisses when Rose pulled back and said "Do you hear something?" Roman went quiet and listening he too heard a small voice screaming Rose's name. Looking around the room Roman finally saw the phone laying off the hook on the floor. Picking up the receiver Roman hesitantly said "Hello?". The reply was instant and disdainful "What the fuck did you do to my baby sister you bastard? If you've deflowered her I swear I'll have you killed!".

Roman stared over at Rose before quietly saying "it's your sister. She heard everything". Rose's face went pale "everything?". Roman nodded silently and handed Rose the phone before silently leaving the room to let the sister have their privacy.


	6. Chapter 6

ROSES STORY

A/N IN THE LAST CHAPTER A FEW PEOPLE ASKED HOW ROSES SISTER HEARD DOWN THE PHONE. WELL IF YOU GO BACK YOU CAN SEE ROMAN KNOCKED THE PHONE OFF THE HOOK WHEN GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY WITH ROSE.

Roman sighed as he heard Rose banging in the kitchen. Her sister had freaked out on her and now her sister was due to arrive any moment. Rose had told Roman it was best if he left but he had insisted on staying which frustrated Rose further. She couldn't open up to Sym with Roman listening to every word. There were things about their life and culture that would horrify Roman. He couldn't understand.

The door knocked loudly echoing through the hallway. Roman went to answer it and Rose frustrated angrily reminded him that it was her house and her visitor. She felt he was starting to take over now and it angered her. It was like her life was being taken out of her hands. Her father had controlled her youth only for Heath to control her adolescence and as she finally got her independence and freedom now she was frustrated to find Roman starting to do the same thing. Deep down she knew he was doing it out of love and protection but still she was a grown woman now.

Opening the door Rose flew into her baby sisters arms almost knocking her to the ground. "Rosie!" Sym declared laughing. Rose excitedly dragged her into the house, past Roman and into the kitchen where she laid out a feast of foods before her.

Roman took his cue and went back into the sitting room. This was sister time. "Oh Rose what have you gotten yourself into? Who is that man?" Sym asked concern lacing her voice. A small smile spread across Roses face. "He is a kind, gentle man. He treats me with respect" she began but Sym interrupted "That's not how it sounded last night!". Rose quickly took her sister's hands and passionate said "Oh but Sym he did nothing I didn't want him to. He took such sweet care of me and made me feel like I was the only woman alive". Sym studied her sisters face confused. Rose looked happier than she had ever looked in her life before. When she talked of this man she had such excitement and passion in her voice and yet Sym could not understand these feelings of which Rose spoke.

When Rose had been with Heath, Sym had frequently found her in tears and covered in bruises. Then again that was all the sisters had ever known. Men in their culture dominated their women and the women in turn had no choice but to obey their husbands. If what Rose said was true then she was extremely happy for her sister. However she was also deeply concerned. "You know father won't stand for this man. Father had arranged your marriage to Heath and he will take this as an insult".

Rose stood up quickly "Why would you tell him?.

Sym interrupted "no silly. I'd never do that but Heath will. If he cannot get you back using his own means he is not above using father to get to you".

Sighing Rose admitted "He has been here. He got aggressive. Roman protected me and had his friend secure my house further against Heath.

"You worry Roman cannot always be here?" Sym asked.

Rose replied "No. I worry if I hide in here I am not living and Heath has won. I worked hard to gain respect as a landscape gardener and designer. I enjoyed my life and my independence and now Heath is back trying to steal all that away from me again. I am even becoming frustrated with Roman. I feel...(sigh) I feel like his protection is beginning to stifle me. His love and need to protect me is taking away my freedom and I am starting to feel hostile against him for it".

Sym smiled "My sweet you need to tell Roman this. I guarantee he has no idea how you feel and you may drive him away if you continue to push him away. Rosie if everything you have said is true then this man is your soul mate. He is your mukaqar!".

Roman pulled out the chair for Rose to sit in the nice small intimate cafe before doing the same for her sister. Rose had been much sweeter with him since she spoke with her sister. They hadn't told him anything about it but things were going well from Roman's point of view. Rose was relaxed and enjoying herself and Sym seemed to accept Roman due to whatever Rose had said. They all ordered the speciality stew of the cafe. Rose had been here before with Roman and she was dying to get Sym to try it. The air in the cafe was scented with warm spices that reminded Rose of home. The lighting was low and not overpowering which led for a homely feel. Sym took her sisters hand under the table and smiled at her secretly. It pleased her to see her sister so happy. She talked excitedly about everything from how much she loved her job to the wonderful clothes styles and the peaceful feeling she got from the scenery. Where they had been brought up was all high rise buildings and she enjoyed to walk in the countryside for miles. She squealed with joy as she realised she now had the puppy to keep her company on her walks. All the while Roman smiled serenely at his girlfriend. He seemed to take great pleasure in her happiness. Sym had to swallow back tears of pride and a small amount of jealousy at what Rose had.

They were happily discussing places to visit when Romans face fell. Sym turned to see Heath walk into the cafe with a woman on his arm. Nodding staunchly at the group of three Heath continued to a nearby table with a hidden smirk on his face. Sitting in direct view of Rose, Heath sank into a chair and pulled the young girl into his lap. Roman whispered to Rose "Would you like to leave?" but she quickly shook her head smiling at him "No. he has no effect on me. I won't alter my life for him". Sym asked Roman about his career and what he did. As a woman she had never seen wrestling before and as Roman described the sport she grew more and more enthused. The way Roman described it was like a soap opera on television but for sports. It seemed an immensely dangerous job but also interesting. He had got to travel the world and meet many important people. Sym noticed Heath was trying to taunt Rose by throwing himself all over the girl so rising she excused herself to go to the bathroom but before leaving she went around and threw her arms around Rose and Roman in a long hug, intentionally pulling Roses chair around so she no longer faced Heath but was now side by side with Roman. Rose grinned at Sym knowing exactly what she had done.

Roman whispered to Rose as Sym left "what was that about?" and Rose grinned "she likes you. You got the Sym Seal of Approval". Laughing Roman lowered his head and gently kissed Rose. Laying her hand on the side of Romans cheek Rose ran her thumb over his bristling stubble. "I'm sorry" she said quietly "I been quite cruel with you today". Taking her free hand Roman sighed "Sweetheart you were worried. I can hardly blame you for that". Gazing into his dark brown eyes Rose breathed "I felt...I felt like things were moving too fast. Like you were taking away my independence by making decisions for me".

"I was only trying to protect you" Roman began but Rose stopped him with her hand "I understand that Roman. And I love you for it. Where we were born women had no choices and no freedom so it is a big deal to me. I need that freedom Roman. Sym said you probably didn't realise this and I should explain it to you".

Smiling Roman gave Rose a brief kiss "Sym was right. I know nothing of your culture so we will have to discuss these things rather than jumping to conclusions. You got a very wise sister sweetheart".

Sym sat down again at the table. "have you seen what that...man is doing?" grinning Rose held Romans hand and declared "He hasn't even crossed my mind". Sym let out a small laugh before continuing "he has stripped that girls top off and is..." she couldn't continue she was so disgusted. Roman turned just in time to see Heath biting down on the girls breast which was covered in bruises. Roman stopped Rose from looking around. "that is not a man" Roman stated "that is an animal".

From behind them a loud commotion broke out. Glass smashed and turning quickly they saw the table toppled on the floor and the young girl laying on the floor fear covering her eyes as she cowered away from an angry Heath. Blood flowed freely from her breast as waiters scrambled to gather the table together and silence the scene. Roman rushed across and pushed Heath away from the girl "I think she's done. Go home". Heath swung for Roman who easily side stepped his drunken throw and pinning Heaths arm behind his back escorted him from the cafe followed in awe by the security.

As he returned Roman heard Rose let out a loud scream and raced towards her. The girl had passed out from the pain and loss of blood by now and the waiters had called an ambulance. Roman was disgusted to see Heath had bitten so hard on the young girls breast that her nipple was barely attached. It hung loosely as blood dripped down her ribs and torso freely. Sym silently took his arm and pointed to the girls pelvic area where the name ROSE has been sliced into her skin. The blood was still fresh but drying quickly. No wonder Rose had screamed. Sym pulled her sister away to sit back at their table while Rose sobbed silently. Roman covered the girl in a blanket one of the waiters brought out of the back and after giving the police their statements Roman, Rose and Sym went home in a sombre mood.


	7. Chapter 7

R & R CHAPTER 7

Curled in a ball on her bed Rose sobbed silently into her pillow. The raised voices of Roman and her sister crept up the stairs to where she was hiding unable to deal with anymore drama. She had cried for so long now that not a single tear was left just the gasping breaths from her hysterical tears.

The moment they had returned to the house, Sym had gotten on the phone to their father and described in detail what had occurred at the cafe. Rose could tell from her sister's tone what her father was saying. In their country it was a man's right to control his woman and the poor girl had agreed to go willing out with Heath but she was shocked that her father had the audacity to claim this was Heath's way of proving his devotion to Rose. She was filled with even more anger when coming off the phone Sym had actually agreed with her father and told Rose if she simply married Heath all this would go away. Rose had angrily stomped off to her bedroom and locked both Roman and Sym out. She needed to sort her thoughts out.

She felt like everyone had an agenda and her own self was not their priority. Except Roman.

Roman had no agenda. He cared only for Rose and she saw that when at the cafe he held her in his arms as she gave her statement to the police. The whole way home in the car she had noticed him checking on her in the rear view mirror. Roman didn't deserve this. He was a kind gentle man whose only crime was falling in love with her. The anger again built in Rose as she thought of how Roman was being treated by both her ex and her family. They disregarded him as though he was dirt under their feet. She smiled as she remembered their good times. Being thrown in the pool by Roman. Laying by the fireside in his arms as he kissed and caressed her caring only for her needs.

A fire lit inside Rose. She wouldn't accept it! She had fought her family before and she would do so again. This time she realised it would be the fight of her life. It was all or nothing. If she didn't get the man she loved, Roman, then no one could have her...not even her family!

Lifting herself from her bed Rose took a look at herself in the dressing table mirror and almost laughed in horror at the sight that met her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her cheeks were all flushed.

She was surprised when she looked down and realised she was wearing her traditional country wear instead of her usual western clothes. Subconsciously she seemed to be fading back into her old self the moment her past had arrived here with the arrival of her sister. Rose ripped the traditional silken dress from her body with the blood stains covering it and with it her underwear. Staring at her pale body in the mirror it occurred to Rose that her Body was getting thinner. Tutting she shook her head and inwardly swore to counter that. After all hadn't Roman said he liked a bit of meat on his woman. Giggling Rose turned on her shower to warm and stepped in. sighing she felt all the tension drain from her body as the water rinsed from her skin. Rubbing some soap in her hands Rose ran her hands over her shoulders and neck, down her arms and cupping her breasts before teasing the nipples with her thumb. Her dark hair stuck to the wall as her head fell gently back in pleasure. One hand slunk lower washing across her stomach and slipping lower, lower down between her thighs to where a pool of damp was already forming.

Sliding her fingers into her most sensitive area Rose felt an immediate jerk from the intense shock that flowed through her body. Smiling to herself she thought if it feels like this with my fingers what can Roman do to me. Slowly gently she ran her fingers over her clitoris, her vagina rocking back and forth in time to her hand. Rose moaned quietly to herself as her legs went weak as the sensation grew stronger and stronger. The damper she became, the harder and faster her fingers rubbed against their target. Rose cried as her vagina tighten and tighten and she fell off that wonderful edge that was her climax. Weaken by the strength of her reaction Rose sunk to the floor of her shower as an astounding idea hit her. Laughing Rose whispered "Roman Reigns what the hell are you doing to me".

As she descended the stairs Rose was pleased to hear the fighting had stopped. She came into the kitchen to find both Roman and Sym sitting at the table, Roman staring into his coffee as Sym glared at him. If looks could kill Rose thought. Kissing her sister on the cheek Rose then went over to Roman and planted a soft sensuous kiss on his lips drawing out a small moan from him. He stared up at her searching her eyes for some sign. Smiling down at him she laughed "How do you both drink coffee in this heat?" and she walked over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water.

Sym went to her side and whispered "Rose you do not have to be brave. Father and I have this all sorted. We will go home and we will sort things out properly the way they always should have been".

Roman jumped out of his seat and growled "The hell you will!".

Taking his hand Rose led Roman back into his seat and told her sister "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Roman and I were planning on going on holiday now that your visit is over".

Roman looked up at Rose as if to say we were?

Grinning Rose continued "I've been looking forward to this for some time. Give father my love won't you Sym? Anyway back to work for me today. I been neglecting Roman's garden" and she winked suggestively at him.

Pulling into the driveway of his home Roman took Rose's hand and kissing it asked her "now are you gonna tell me what's going on? Baby what happened at the cafe had to have affected you!".

Rose leaned in against Roman and pulled his large muscular arm around her as she sighed "Yeah course it did. It showed me how big a psycho he really is. The fact that my father endorsed his behaviour scared me more though. I knew Heath was crazy but for dad to give me to him knowing how demented he is? I could never do that to our child".

Roman took her face in his hand and repeated softly "our child".

Grinning Rose kissed his hand and said "my future is with you, if that's what you want. But I warn you Mr Reigns I can be fiery".

Laughing Roman grinned "I'm counting on it".

All that day Rose sculpted the border for Roman's new garden planning out where each plant, bush and flower would go to look just perfect for him. It amazed her that the ideas flowed so freely as if she had been planning this garden for years and inwardly she questioned if she was planning it for Roman or for herself. Roman came out into the garden with some fresh juice to cool Rose down and seeing she was hard at work decided not to disturb her. Leaving the tray down on a chair in the shade Roman made for the house again when he heard Rose's soft voice calling him over.

"Roman I was just thinking, how would you feel if I put a small to medium sized pond towards the bottom of the garden filled with little fish? We could have a white swing on a gazebo facing it to sit and watch the fish as the sun goes down?" she asked. There was a passion on her face that warmed Roman's heart and he didn't miss the fact that she had said "we could". She was already seeing this house as her home and it delighted him. "I think that sounds beautiful Rosebud". He hesitated a moment before continuing "Rose were you serious about the holiday?".

Lifting some sod into the wheelbarrow Rose rubbed her nose and smiled "if you want to I would absolutely love it. I had hoped you would".

Grinning Roman said "Leave the plans to me then" and he wiped a small piece of mud off her nose which only smeared it further.

As Rose got back to digging Roman stood watching her. Here was a man who had the most glamorous women in the world throwing themselves at him and he was in love with a simple country type girl in dungarees and a vest with mud covering her.


End file.
